


Cherry Blossoms

by Scriptricis (Ruthenius)



Series: Old tumblr Overwatch works [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, poor jiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthenius/pseuds/Scriptricis
Summary: "A feisty new recruit, I see. You will fit in just nicely."





	1. Chiru o mide

**Author's Note:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

_**1/5, Recruitment** _

* * *

 

For the first time in months, you thought, maybe this was not the grandest idea you had. But there was no way out now. Streams of sweat were running down the sides of your head, it was not all fault of the scorching above. You could feel your heartbeat so painfully loud and hoped nobody else has noticed. With mind in a haze, you decided to carefully look around.

There was about a dozen of other recruits as shaky as you were. Maybe that’s what made you a bit calmer, but the newfound peace was immediately stirred by the loud voices in front of you. They were saying something about straightening up and you did so thoughtlessly. In all your anticipation, you almost forgot that you’ve been bowing for past few minutes, (e/c) eyes fixed on the ground.

In front of you stood a group of men, from what you caught, the one in the middle was fairly respected. You lingered on his facial features for a while. My, the man was so attractive you had a hard time thinking, and standing, straight!

His brows furrowed, nose looked like it has been broken few times already, and lips tightly sealed shut. He gave off an angry vibe, but once your eyes locked, those lips curled in a friendly smile. That was just a moment before he opened his mouth and exclaimed:

“Jiro, what... is this?”

The addressed shifted tensely. “New recruits, aniki.”

“That I can see, but are you sure,” a choked laughter left the man’s throat. His eyes were still fixed on you. “They look like they are going to piss themselves right where they are. And then collapse. Let’s hope you can train them better, so that they at least wait ‘till they reach the restroom.” You could feel the blood rushing, as your anger.

“Well, ’t least I don’t have to wear a man sized diaper like you,” unable to control yourself any longer, you spat these words at him, immediately regretting saying your thoughts out loud. A fear sat down on the people surrounding the long haired man, preparing for his response. You felt your throat clench, oh dear, this was not going to end well now, was it?

To your surprise, and to the surprise of others in the room, all you heard was a hysterical laugh. The confusion was rising, heads were turning and shoulders shrugged. You frowned in puzzlement, watching the man in disbelief. He was just standing there, holding his stomach, tears running down his cheek. You could feel your anger and embarrassment rising again. Before you could add anything else, he spoke again.

“Ah, a man sized diaper, I see,” he wiped his face, trying hard to suppress giggles forming in him. “Be careful, Jiro, this one is feisty.” With these words, he simply left, still snickering.

 

~

 

 It was only later, at the joining ceremony for you to find out who he was. A son of the clan leader, Hanzo. When you first learned that you will sit down with such person, you were greatly excited, well, until Jiro, who have been taking good care of you since you joined, explained to you, who Hanzo was, and that you already met him once.

Simply put, it surely took a lot of your mental strength to face him there. Even more the fact that you were supposed to exchange a cup with him.

“So,” he cut the silence, while you poured sake. “Still wetting yourself, I see?” Your hands were shaking, but considering his reaction from the last time, you decided to shoot.

“Still wearing the diaper?” The man snorted as he brought the cup to his lips.  You heard Jiro’s hopeless sigh, hours of lecturing you on how to properly behave in front of people outranking you seemed to be in vain. Turning your head at him, you grinned and nodded, as if to say _“it’s okay, aniki, don’t worry,”_ but he only waved it off.

“Nah, I had to stop after you pointed it out. It would not create a great image for family, if they said I was wearing such things-“ he chuckled and almost choked on the drink. You shook your head, the actual image of him in... You just did not want to think about it anymore.

When he finally gave you the cup, you swigged the rest, carefully being observed by Hanzo. You frowned upon his amusement and saw the hesitation in his eyes. As you wanted to ask about his suspicious smirk, he asked:

“How does it feel, being kissed by me?”

“The... what?” You looked in question at the man.

“I suppose I tried to be smooth,” Hanzo chuckled. “Not as suave as my brother is, I can see.”

“I uh...” you turned your eyes to the cup and took a while to think this situation through. When it finally came to you, he was staring at you in worry already. It was now your turn to snicker. Setting the cup aside, you went for the smuggest face you could.

“Don’t worry, you are suave alright. But really, indirect kiss? What, are you too scared to do it for real, or what?” His eyebrows jumped, as you smiled widely, cheeks flushed red. He probably wanted to add something more, but before he could say anything, Jiro jumped in, face palming.

“Aniki, it was one thing to do this... ancient ceremony thing, but this is, this is too much for me. I am out. Nope. Just no. Bye.” You both stared at him in confusion, as he packed his things and left.

“Wait... ancient ceremony... thing?” you asked carefully. He shrugged.

“It has been decades since we’ve done it, but it seemed like a fun way to... hmm, torture you a bit?” the man winked at you and poured himself some more. You gazed at him, mouth agape.

“You-!!“

“Yes?”

“I—You—oh, are you even real?!” you hissed at him.

“Very much so.” His eyes went from you to the cup and back. “You do taste good, if that’s what is worrying you.”

“I--“

Clenching your teeth, you decided it will be better to back away from all this, so you quickly mumbled your apologies and, filled with embarrassment and anger, you literally ran away.

 


	2. Kaeru kokoro ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training and swooning. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

**2/5, Curiosity**

* * *

 

“I shouldn’t have ran away...” you sighed, ruffling your (h/c) hair. It has been a few weeks since your meeting with Hanzo, and to be honest, you were still too embarrassed to look him in the face anyway. These past weeks were filled with immense training, you were glad to have a bed to lay your tired body in every night. The timetable was easy to remember, you woke up, ate something so that you did not feel like throwing up while exercising, then trained until late afternoon, more food, and sleep. Some of your new brothers and sisters liked to go out after the day, but you were way too tired to socialize on top of all that.

  
Something hit your leg of all the sudden and you yelped in surprise. Before you managed to say anything:  
“(s/n)! Stop having your head in the clouds and concentrate! What’s gotten into you today?” Bowing, you mumbled your apologies. You felt a new presence in the room, but did not have the time to look around. Just a few more hours of being hit with a wooden stick and finally, archery!

  
At last, you escaped the clutches of the teacher. Massaging your neck muscles, you accidentally bumped into someone. Your (e/c) eyes went up and mouth open to apologize, but you were not expecting to see him of all people.  
“Greetings.” You could feel your face turn red. “Are you going to disappear like the last time?” he mocked you in a friendly way. Giving him a nervous grin as an answer, you pointed to the changing room and slipped past him.  
You almost expected him to follow you. Unable to shake the disappointing feeling, you entered the shooting range. Why did it not surprise you to see him there?

  
Ah, Hanzo really was beautiful. The light of the setting sun licked his perfect stance, you could see how he exhaled a moment back, before his fingers gently let go of the string. There was an admirable peace in his expression, and you felt as if the time has completely stopped. He closed his russet eyes and took a sharp breath before turning his sight to you. A sly smile touched his lips, as you braced yourself for more teasing. Much to your surprise, the man turned his attention back to the target in silence.  
With a shrug, you set yourself. Archery was a great tool to get your mind off things. Even though your muscles hurt, it felt quite pleasant. Not so much with that man being so close. As if sensing your uneasiness, he gathered his things and moved right next to you. The range filled up with other archers soon, so you decided to let it go.

  
Not that you could.  
What was bothering you the most was the fact you could not see into his face, yet you were completely exposed to his stares. Trying your best, you concentrated on the target, but the arrow went straight past it. And few others with it. A defeated sigh escaped your throat.

  
“You have to hold it like this,” you gasped in surprise, as he firmly guided your hands. With a dab here and there, the man changed your posture. He gently touched your fingers with his and you let go of the arrow. This time, it hit the target, not exactly in the middle, but close enough. You turned your head at him in excitement and was met with the most intense stare you’ve ever seen.  
Your (e/c) gaze drowned in the russet one of his, and your chest felt so tight as you exhaled. Your lips parted slowly and you licked them in concentration. You could see how Hanzo glanced that way, hungrily staring at you, mirroring your previous action. These few short seconds felt like eternity, but with another blink, his eyes returned to yours. You could bet you heard a short sigh, as you watched him turn his head and step away from you.  
‘Was that a pain you just saw in him?’ you asked yourself, and more importantly: ‘What was... that?’ There was a rush of thoughts in your head, but none of them was graspable. You were so confused, was it all just your imagination or-

  
“Yes, good. You can try it again,” there was a weird undertone in his voice. Maybe it was there before, but something made it stand out, made it... different.  
“Thank you, Hanzo,” you finally said, looking away from him. You too felt disquiet in your soul, and hoped he did not hear it from your words.  
Calming down your mind, you finally fully focused on your target.

 

~

 

You did not even notice that he went away, when you set your bow down. With a melancholy in your heart, you retired to your room.  
In your dreams, you saw his face, a gentle smile touching his lips. You felt your hands reach his face and yourself leaning in to—To do what exactly?  
A loud sound of alarm interrupted this dream every morning since. Every morning, a weird dullness sets upon you, clouding your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149421960569/kaeru-kokoro-ya

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149134347874/chiru-o-mide


End file.
